Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{8}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ \dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{8}} = 9^{3-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{3}}{9^{8}}} = 9^{-5}} $